


More Than Platonic

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nervous Dylan O'Brien, Overstimulation, Proud Tyler Hoechlin, RPF, Shameless Sterek Mentions, Suits, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “I can’t believe you came,” Dylan said, breathing out a huff of disbelieving laughter as Tyler held him at arm's reach, fingers wrapped around his biceps tightly.Tyler looked at the ground bashfully and said, “I was a bit offended that you thought I would evermissit.” Dylan gaped at him, gripping at the coat settled perfectly on his waist.“You bought meMetstickets, Tyler,” Dylan countered as if that was all the explanation he needed to give. Tyler looked up at him and with a roll of his eyes, trailed a hand up to cup Dylan’s face in his hand. Dylan couldn’t help but instinctively lean into the touch, nuzzling against Tyler’s palm and reveling in the soft skin against his.
Relationships: Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	More Than Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #22 - I chose _Formal Wear & Overstimulation_. 
> 
> NOTE: I think it's important to note that I view RPF as fiction based on real people. Dylan and Tyler are real people, but the version of them in this story is, in fact, _fiction_. I do not know Dylan and Tyler, thus I cannot speak for their relationship IRL. 
> 
> What I do know, is that I have never wanted two people to bang so badly in my life especially because of [THIS PICTURE](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8c/d1/b3/8cd1b323385f408cc943fdcc13940f50.jpg) that has ruined me forever. With that said, please enjoy my version of Hobrien at a movie premiere!

Dylan had been nothing less than shocked when he saw Tyler’s grinning face through the crowd of people congratulating him on his new film. Throughout the entire premiere, Dylan had told himself that the only thing that could possibly make the moment better, was if he had Tyler by his side. Tyler had apologized profusely for being unable to make the premiere, going as far as sending Dylan box seat tickets to the Mets and promising he would make some time for the two of them soon. 

Their relationship was less than ordinary but also exceptional in all of the best ways. They had gotten their proverbial shit together after Tyler left Teen Wolf and Dylan could barely cope with the loss he had felt on set. They had always had a close friendship filled with large smiles, hysterical laughter, and completely unnecessary touching, and Dylan had known immediately something was missing inside of him when he didn’t look forward to shooting his favorite show anymore. 

While the two still had a ways to go after Dylan’s drunken voicemail confession of maybe more than platonic proportions - they hadn’t even had the time for their first kiss let alone to talk about the logistic of their feelings much to Dylan’s dismay - they still cared for each other greatly and respected each other professionally. So when Dylan saw Tyler’s bright smile through the sea of faces he hadn’t cared about and the flashing lights hoping to capture every moment of Dylan’s happiness, he made a point to stop everything he was doing to go see his “friend.” 

“Tyler!” Dylan shouted as he pushed through a wave of reporters all scrambling to grab that money shot of Teen Wolf royalty supporting each other. Dylan launched himself into Tyler’s arms when he was close enough and the feeling of warmth and comfort washed over him as Tyler’s arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed him close. 

“Hey, buddy,” Tyler said lightly, laughter clear in his tone. Dylan pressed an overexaggerated kiss to his cheek, the wet smack of his lips loud even under the chatter of his castmate’s interviews and the shouts of fans witnessing their interaction. Tyler wiped his cheek as Dylan hopped down but he wasn’t willing to stop touching Tyler so he left one hand on his shoulder and held on tightly. They must have looked like the best of friends at that moment but with Tyler smiling softly at him in the way that always had Dylan’s heart stuttering, he had known they were anything but. 

“You’re here,” Dylan said lamely as he spread his free arm out to gesture across the red carpet. Tyler shook his head, his grin widening at Dylan’s obvious statement, and his eyes held a certain fondness that always had Dylan’s breath catching in his throat. 

“You think I would miss out on this? I know how proud you are of this movie and you  _ should _ be,” Tyler responded, pulling Dylan in for another hug. It was that moment that reporters flocked around them, shouting questions like rapid-fire and ending whatever moment they had been having. 

“Dylan, how does it feel to know you have the support of coworkers old  _ and _ new as your career expands?” One reporter asked, holding a microphone entirely too close to Dylan’s face. Dylan laughed and leaned into the arm Tyler had wrapped around his shoulder as he slid his own arm around Tyler’s waist. 

“You know, it feels great. This industry causes a lot of friction between competing actors and I’ve been lucky enough to have some of the best ones on my side throughout it all,” Dylan said and he couldn’t help but smile up at the aforementioned support pressed against him. 

“And Tyler, your own career has been heating up over the last few months and now you’re  _ actually _ Superman,” the reporter noted with a teasing smile on her face. Dylan had met the reporter on a few different occasions and felt comfortable enough around her to settle into Tyler a bit more. “How do you stay humble and remember where you started?” 

Now that the attention wasn’t on him, Dylan decided to nuzzle his face into Tyler’s shoulder, breathing in the signature cologne he had always worn to fancy premiere’s. Dylan noticed the catch in Tyler’s breath and the hand around his shoulder stiffen just slightly, but he played it off like a natural as he answered the reporter’s question. 

“Every Derek has a Stiles to remind him that he’s not so tough. I surround myself with dorks like this one,” Tyler said, nudging his hip to Dylan’s and sending him a playful look, “and hope that if I do change, it’s for the better.” Dylan pulled away enough to clap his hands as if applauding Tyler’s answer and was greeted with a gentle shove to the shoulder as the lights around them dimmed and brightened, signifying the movie was about to start. 

“That’s our cue,” Dylan said, trying to keep his voice even as unexpected nervousness washed through him. “Thank you, guys!” He shouted at the crowd of people behind the barriers, blowing them a kiss with one hand, the other gripping onto Tyler’s jacket to pull him along. 

“I’m not assigned next to you,” Tyler said as Dylan pulled him down the walkway to where he was meant to be seated in front of the theater. Dylan shot him a glare and grabbed the piece of paper on the seat next to him assigned for Dylan’s companion. 

“You’re my plus one now. You made your bed, now you’re going to lie in it,” Dylan teased as he pulled Tyler next to him. He had known he should have let go of Tyler’s hand but it might have been the only thing calming the anxiety coursing through him. 

“What are you so nervous for?” Tyler asked, leaning in so that no one could hear them. Dylan shrugged his shoulders and looked around at all of the people there to support a movie he was so very proud of. Tyler tugged at their joined hands and rested them neatly in his lap, stroking his thumb over Dylan’s knuckles gently as if urging him to look back. Dylan complied and felt a majority of his nerves wash away at Tyler’s soothing touch and gaze. 

“This movie wasn’t made for teenage fangirls,” he started. Tyler raised his eyebrows as if not understanding the problem so Dylan continued, “If you haven’t checked your Twitter feed lately, my fan base consists of teenagers and twenty-somethings obsessed with Stiles’ cuteness and sarcasm. This character--” Dylan took a deep breath, “he’s  _ real _ and damaged and not like anyone I’ve ever portrayed and-- What if they hate it?” 

Tyler glanced around as the lights dimmed and the beginning credits rolled before using the darkness to hide the gentle kiss he left on Dylan’s knuckles. “They  _ won’t _ .”

“But you don’t kn--” 

“And if they do,” Tyler interrupted with a raise of his eyebrows, effectively silencing Dylan, “it won’t matter because you’re going to have so many new fans that consist of action hungry men and women old enough to be your mother.” Dylan nudged their shoulders together and laughed softly before Tyler squeezed his hand lightly. “You’re an incredible actor who is proving you’re more than the character that gave you fame. No one is going to be angry with you about that.” Dylan nodded and rested his forehead to Tyler’s shoulder briefly before glancing up at the screen and letting himself get lost in the movie, Tyler’s fingers laced tightly with his the entire time. 

* * *

The applause erupted as the screen went black, whistles and hollers shaking the room and causing Dylan’s mouth to widen into a grin. Tyler let go of his hand as he stood but only so he could clap his hands together and scream the loudest. Dylan’s heart was racing and filled with love and gratitude as he turned to face the crowd behind him. They were all on their feet, awe and wonder in their eyes, and Dylan felt like he would cry if he stayed in the room much longer. 

The first flood of people exited the theater until it was only the main cast and crew left to their own devices. Dylan shook more hands and was patted on the back more times in one night than he ever had before but his focus seemed to remain on the man who never strayed more than a few feet away from him. It always surprised Dylan how incredible Tyler was in a crowd of people he hadn’t known; he greeted everyone like family and Dylan could hear the small bits of praise he was sending in Dylan’s direction at any chance he had. 

“Are you boys joining us for the after-party? It’s just downstairs!” Someone Dylan couldn’t name ran a hand over Tyler’s shoulder and down to his bicep, lingering for just a little longer than Dylan had liked. Tyler, being the most polite person Dylan had ever met, shrugged it off with a grin on his face before stepping toward Dylan and raising his eyebrows in question. 

“I have no plans, but it’s up to the  _ star _ ,” Tyler said, nudging his shoulder against Dylan’s. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck and cursed himself for it. He had been given praise by some of the most prolific names in the industry just a few minutes prior but one word from Tyler and he was overwhelmed by it. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Dylan agreed, waving his hand at the woman in front of them. “A party sounds great. We’ll meet you down there, I just have to find my, uh, jacket,” Dylan said as his hand found Tyler’s once again. Tyler sent a wave and a bright smile to those left in the room as Dylan dragged him out into the hallway. 

“The coatroom is over there,” Tyler noted as Dylan tugged him in the opposite direction. He found a room that housed all of the extra pieces and shoved open the door before pulling Tyler in behind him. “What are you--” 

“I can’t believe you came,” Dylan said, breathing out a huff of disbelieving laughter as Tyler held him at arm's reach, fingers wrapped around his biceps tightly. 

Tyler looked at the ground bashfully and said, “I was a bit offended that you thought I would ever  _ miss _ it.” Dylan gaped at him, gripping at the coat settled perfectly on his waist. 

“You bought me  _ Mets _ tickets, Tyler,” Dylan countered as if that was all the explanation he needed to give. Tyler looked up at him and with a roll of his eyes, trailed a hand up to cup Dylan’s face in his hand. Dylan couldn’t help but instinctively lean into the touch, nuzzling against Tyler’s palm and reveling in the soft skin against his. 

“That was for purely selfish reasons. I figured you would have to invite me with you when I showed up to the premiere,” Tyler claimed, grinning at Dylan. 

One of the first reasons Dylan fell for Tyler was his ability to smile through absolutely anything. The second the director would call cut on set, Tyler’s mouth would turn up and he would immediately tell whoever he was working with what an amazing job they had done no matter what direction they were given. Dylan envied anyone who was on the receiving end of that bright smile.

But Tyler was smiling at  _ him _ . Tyler was teasing him, touching him, beaming at him, and he had cleared his busy schedule just to be at an incredibly important moment in Dylan’s life. Dylan decided he couldn’t take the back and forth for even a second long and wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist, pulling them flush together before their mouths finally met. Dylan’s head spun and his heart raced as he heard Tyler’s surprised intake of breath before their lips moved together quickly and easily. 

Dylan had known kissing Tyler would be incredible - he had fought hard to give the Sterek fans what they had wanted before Tyler had left the show so he spent a  _ lot _ of time thinking about it - but he never imagined it would make him feel like  _ that _ . Tyler’s hand never left his face and his thumb stroked slowly over the line of his cheekbone as he stepped even closer to press their chests together. Dylan could practically feel their hearts beating in sync rapidly as they lost themselves in the kiss and Dylan never wanted to be found. 

He slid his hands along the hard plains of Tyler’s back before they gripped his small waist so he could pull their hips together. He had known Tyler would be able to feel how hard he was in his dress pants as the thin fabric left very little to the imagination, but his motion was met with Tyler’s equally growing erection rubbing against him and he gasped out a moan that was muffled by Tyler’s mouth. Dylan felt like he couldn’t breathe as he pulled his lips away only to suck at the pulse beating frantically in Tyler’s neck as he reached his hand down to press his palm against Tyler’s cock. 

Dylan had wanted to feel him purposefully for once in his life. There had been many moments during filming where his hand would brush against Tyler’s jeans or when Tyler had to stand just a bit too close and Dylan could feel what he had always thought was hardness pressing into him, but he never had the chance to ask Tyler about it. He didn’t have to ask then as both of his hands worked at Tyler’s button and zipper so he could pull him out of the fancy clothes he wore. 

“Dylan,” Tyler moaned, his hands pressing against the wall on either side of Dylan’s head as if trying to ground himself to reality. It was reality, though, as Dylan wrapped his long fingers around Tyler’s cock and pumped slowly. Tyler’s eyes slipped closed and Dylan just watched with bated breath as Tyler’s chest heaved and his hips jutted forward as if he couldn’t help it. 

“God, I’ve always wanted to see you like this,” Dylan whispered, using his other hand to tilt Tyler’s chin up so he could view the way his cheeks reddened and his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Dylan had known he would look delectable but nothing prepared him for the sight in front of him. 

He tightened his hold around Tyler’s length until a hand grasped at his shoulder and a choked whimper left Tyler’s lips. Dylan shuddered at the sound because he was all too aware that it was finally his hands pulling the beautiful noises from the person he had waited entirely too long to touch. His free hand stroked down Tyler’s jaw before gripping onto his deep red tie to bring their lips together again. 

Tyler kissed him as if his life depended on it, sucking Dylan’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down enough to elicit a moan from Dylan’s lips. Tyler rutted into his hand sloppily and his breath pushed out of him, ghosting across Dylan’s cheek as he rested his forehead against Dylan’s temple. There was a brief moment of panic in both of them, a mixture of not wanting the moment to be over so soon and the fact that Tyler was about to come all over his vest when they were expected at the after-party soon afterward. 

“Dylan, s-stop, I can’t--” Tyler choked out as his head dropped to Dylan’s shoulder, biting down gently where his shoulder turned to neck to muffle the loud moans that threatened to spill off of his lips. Dylan had done the only thing he could think of and dropped to his knees in front of Tyler, opening his mouth as he glanced up at the undone man above him through his full eyelashes. 

The look seemed to throw Tyler over the edge as he gripped onto Dylan’s neatly tousled hair and exploded into his mouth. Dylan groaned as Tyler’s taste overwhelmed him and he had never wanted  _ more _ so badly in his entire life. He kept his eyes on Tyler’s face; the way his eyes squeezed shut in bliss and his mouth gaped open, a shallow, long breath releasing from his throat as if holding back the sounds of pleasure he wanted to make. 

Dylan swallowed Tyler’s come and couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward to circle his tongue around the head of Tyler’s cock. He felt Tyler tugging at his hair and had known the stimulation was probably too much, but Dylan didn’t care. He pulled Tyler’s half-hard dick in his mouth and sucked sloppily, the wet noises of his mouth filling the air around them. Tyler said nothing - Dylan was grateful he hadn’t told him to stop - and the hand not threaded through Dylan’s hair fisted against the wall before Tyler’s trembling palm spread out on the wood behind his head. 

“Oh, fuck, Dylan,” Tyler sobbed as he thrust his cock deeper into Dylan’s hot mouth as if he couldn’t control it. Dylan could feel the length growing again and he resisted the urge to smile around the girth as he accepted every new inch into his throat. Dylan ran his hands up the perfectly pressed fabric on Tyler’s thighs before rucking up the shirt that had been previously tucked in. He scraped his nails up and down Tyler’s abs before reaching around to his ass and grabbing onto the uncovered flesh. 

Dylan moaned around Tyler’s cock as it fully hardened and pressed against the back of his throat, swallowing against him and hollowing his cheeks in tandem. Tyler’s grip in his hair tightened almost painfully and when Dylan peered up at him, his eyes were blinking rapidly as they rolled back in his head. Dylan sucked a bit more frantically and wriggled his tongue underneath Tyler’s cock in slow, repetitive motions to pull him to the edge again and he had known it worked when Tyler let out an aching moan. 

His mouth filled with Tyler’s come again and it slid down his throat as he swallowed rapidly to take it all in. He thought he might have been addicted to the way Tyler tasted and the way his face scrunched up in pleasure as he tried to keep his eyes open to watch what Dylan closely. Dylan could feel Tyler’s legs shaking as he drank him in and his fingers stroked gently at Tyler’s hips to try and calm him as he pulled his hips away. 

Tyler whimpered lightly, his breathing huffing out of him as if he had just run a marathon, and Dylan had never heard anything so pretty. He guided Tyler down to the floor with him, kicking his legs out as he gave his knees some rest, and as he did, his foot connected with a tripod that came crashing down in front of them. 

“Smooth,” Tyler croaked out as he licked his dry lips and rested his hand on Dylan’s chest. Tyler’s entire body was trembling in the aftermath of  _ both _ \- Dylan let out a proud laugh as he thought the word - of his orgasms and Dylan pressed his palm to Tyler’s back before running his fingers through his hair slowly. “That was--”

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Dylan said quickly before Tyler could tell him it was too much. He had known he let his attraction and desperation get ahead of him and he hadn’t even checked in to make sure Tyler was  _ okay _ with what had happened. The guilt washed through him but before it could fester, Tyler raised his eyebrows at Dylan and pressed their lips together again. The kiss was softer, less rushed, and entirely more chaste than their previous one had been and a low hum of contentment pushed from Dylan’s lungs. 

“While that wasn’t exactly how I imagined tonight going--” Dylan went to apologize again, but Tyler rested a palm over his mouth, “--It was a long time coming.” Dylan licked Tyler’s palm and wiggled his eyebrows at the double entendre of his words as Tyler’s cheerful laughter filled the room. “And I’m really glad that it happened even if I have to somehow walk myself down to that party.” 

Dylan shrugged as he fixed Tyler’s pants, tucking his shirt in neatly and patting down the wrinkles in the fabric, before adjusting the tie around his neck. “What do you say we skip the party?” Dylan suggested as he stood, holding a hand down to Tyler. He grabbed it and let Dylan pull him up but the frown was prevalent on his face. 

“The party is to celebrate your incredible success, I can’t let you miss it,” Tyler said as he tugged down Dylan’s vest and adjusted the collar of his white shirt before using his tie to pull him into another kiss. Dylan melted into it, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s neck as his hips moved of their own volition to show Tyler just how okay he was with skipping the party. 

“What better way to celebrate than to spend some time with you,” Dylan said as if it was obvious. Tyler’s face reddened and he glanced away from Dylan with a shake of his head before he peered back at Dylan with a tilt of his head, eyeing him up and down. 

“Yeah,” Tyler breathed and he ran a hand down Dylan’s stomach before tracing the bulge in his pants, “I think you deserve that.” Dylan couldn’t agree more. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) and my [Personal Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and even my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
